Only In Increments
by daggers0
Summary: Only in increments does Arthur and Guinevere fall in love, but how can they with Arthur's arrogance and Guinevere's distance? Not to mention, a whole host of other obstacles - Morgana's plotting, Lancelot's pursuit, Merlin's nosiness, and Camelot's fall.


Only In Increments

Disclaimer: I do not own any Merlin related characters, and am making no money from this.

Gwen hated the evenings. She hated coming back to an empty home. She hated that she still made breakfast for two, made lunch on the table for someone who could never eat it, and she hated the fact that no one was there to welcome her home. She hated her life – every single day.

"Gwen?" Morgana sunk into her soft bed and flicked a curly strand behind her. "Have you not been sleeping?" she stated more than asked.

Gwen kept her surprised face passive. "Whatever do you mean, my lady?" she continued her search for the beautiful, burgundy dress that Morgana was to wear to dinner tonight – it was Arthur's birthday, and the whole castle is in celebration tonight.

"Your eyes are dark," Morgana replied softly as she tenderly held Gwen's face and leaned in close, her thumb grazing Gwen's high cheeks. "Why aren't you sleeping well?" she suddenly demanded as her eyes fired.

Gwen sighed; she knew that she was falling apart – that's what happens when you don't sleep she supposed. And of course, she knew that if anyone would notice, the person would be Morgana, considering that she spent most of her time and days with her. She had hoped though, that Morgana wouldn't care for a lowly servant or that she wouldn't comment and confront her about it the least. Sure it was delusional of her, but she had betted on that, and now she wasn't prepared to answer in the least.

"Ahem," a voice caused Gwen to turn to the doorway. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something," the happy, cheeky tone continued, "but Uther is asking for you, Lady Morgana."

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she dropped her hand. "I'll be back," she said bitterly before whipping her head around and glaring at Gwen, "And don't think I forgot, you're telling me why you haven't been sleeping well when I come back." She smiled softly after the stern comment, and walked out the door.

Gwen smiled fondly before turning back to the dresser in search. Honestly, had Morgana let her do her washing then the other maids wouldn't place her dresses so precariously out of place!

"Not that I'm making a habit out of this," Merlin's voice shocked her once more, causing Gwen to whip her head around, "Interrupting you and all, but why haven't you been sleeping?"

Honestly, first Morgana and now Merlin? Gwen pursed her lips. "I always go to bed before midnight, Merlin, and the Lady Morgana is simply concerning herself with nothing."

Merlin kept his gaze carefree a bit before sobering and shook his head. "No, she isn't." He looked at her pityingly for a bit, concerned would have been the kinder word, but she felt more righteous in her annoyance if she took it as pitying. "Gaius and I are here to talk if you need it, Gwen." He leveled with her before turning to leave.

Gwen sighed outwardly; shoulders visibly slumped before she turned back to the dresser. Curse the laundry girl and that bloody dress! Guinevere was not one to purposely delay an unpleasant task.

Morgana frowned upon her return; she needed someone to rant to about Uther. However, Gwen was nowhere in sight; in her place, was a silly, dirty blonde haired girl with the readied dress in her arms.

She curtsied. "My lady?" she smiled too innocently and cheerfully.

Morgana mentally rolled her eyes. Cindy was a nice girl, just feather brained and silly most of the time.

Gwen was grateful to be working in the kitchens instead of by Morgana's side. Switching with Cindy had been an easy enough ordeal. The girl had come rushing in with the dress in hand, apologizing up and down for her mistake. Gwen merely put on a smile, and eased the girl's frantic state and suggested that she apologize to the lady herself by helping her get dressed. It was simple enough, and provided Gwen a reason to escape her inquisition.

When the time for the dinner came, Gwen met Morgana dutifully just outside the halls of the banquet. Morgana huffed when she saw her and walked straight in, knowing that Gwen would follow not a foot behind.

The evening was grand. Morgana presented Arthur a new sword from his father, and the drinking continued long after the king returned to his chambers. At this time, Arthur was drinking happily with several knights – amongst them, Lancelot.

Gwen allowed her eyes to glance and study the room and its occupants. She knew that should she stop her study, her mind would wander, and that was never good nowadays.

She wondered of her … connection with Lancelot. He was easy to talk to, and very pleasing on the eyes. She wasn't blind of his obvious interest in her – his eyes, his subtle touch, his underlying messages – but despite them all, she never could return his gestures or intentions – even now as he tries to meet her eyes. Perhaps after tonight, he will understand.

Arthur notice Lancelot visibly frown before lightening up with only slight disappointment. "What is it?"

Lancelot sighed, but didn't turn to answer him. "Have you ever had someone look visibly look past you?"

Arthur furrowed his brows. "Not that I can remember nor understand. What do you mean?"

He sighed deeper. "Gwen," he finally says, "she was looking this way. It was like she was looking at me, but past me more." He growled and glanced up at the ceiling. "I don't know."

Arthur didn't know either. He didn't know how he felt about Lancelot's obvious interest in Guinevere, or what to make of his confusion. He chose not to comment now as he turned to glance at the girl standing not far from a seated Morgana.

Gwen smiled as Morgana caught her eye and made a face as the lady beside her flipped her hair once more. She stifled a giggle as Morgana quickly smiled once more towards the lady who has returned her gaze back to Morgana. The lady beside Morgana wasn't one she usually tolerated, it made Gwen wonder why Morgana would associate herself with someone who is so blatantly interested in Arthur and his knights.

Arthur caught her smile, her soft giggle – or something between a giggle and a laugh that wasn't neither nor a chuckle – and noted the soft light in her eyes and how fast it disappeared as she blinked in thought as she looked between Morgan and the auburn haired lady. It made him think what the girl would be thinking of the two ladies. Guinevere was a lot of things – earthly beautiful, compassionate, caring, straight, and not-so-soft spoken – but most of all, she was most definitely interesting.

He had felt as if he was walking on air when he had heard her say – despite her denial – that he was going to be a great king. Her unwavering confidence in him made him feel as if he could do the impossible – as incredibly lame as it sounds. Teasing her about it constantly always gave her a rise that brought him great enjoyment.

Following that line of thought, he looked back at Lancelot in the corner of his eyes. He was still trying to catch Guinevere's eyes. Arthur frowned; Lancelot had better not bother Guinevere where she would shy away from him completely.

Merlin was quite confused. Fully aware of Lancelot's feelings for Gwen, he didn't find it odd that the young knight would be staring at the girl. The prince on the other hand… He was simply casually glancing at Gwen, trying to figure out how the unsleeping girl could be standing for so long without so much as a complaint or visible slump when he noticed that his gaze was being oddly joined. Turning, he saw that it was Arthur. Why would Arthur watch Gwen? Sure it was with casual glances, but knowing him, they weren't exactly casual, and what's more…is he glaring at Lancelot now?

Honestly, youngsters these days, Gaius huffed at a snoring Merlin, however interesting indeed.

After the polite, soft knocking that could only be Gwen, Merlin had come in draped over the shoulders of a frustrated prince and a dazed knight. Gaius also noted Gwen's bewildered and flushed expression as she went straight for Merlin's room and readied his bed, all the while saying that Merlin drank himself into such a state. The girl was quick in her work, and even quicker in her steps as she excused herself without stopping her feet from the prince and knight before bidding Gaius good night.

The prince had looked at her surprised when she bid him good bye and looked as if he wanted to immediately chase after her, but half carrying Merlin prevented him from it. Looking between Merlin and then Lancelot, he stood firm where he was with a new determined expression and kept his eyes on the still dazed, dreamy eyed knight.


End file.
